Six Chains
by Darkdeath21
Summary: Six Chains a boy who happens to be a demon put in a human body that was dead now seems to be a human teenager that has no idea what he is in side or even knows his real name.
1. Chapter 1: School

**Sharingan copyright goes to Naruto**

**Book copyright goes to me**

**Satanic\Selken copyright goes to me**

Prologue

In a cold stone chamber several feet underground with one wooden door and behind this door was a staircase leading up to a old church that was abandoned for several years, the chamber had few torches on the wall to light the chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a boy about 14 years old with no clothes on his young body but shadows where barley on the figure so you couldn't see to much features of the boy. The creators where happy to have finally create him it took many years and they had to find a young body to hold and satisfy the demon soul so they stole it from a graveyard and found a body suitable. The boy was a 14 year old going to high school next year that died in a car crash, no one found out that he was dead, it had decayed a bit he had been buried just a week ago but when the demon took the body the decay had vanished completely and looked like he had been asleep. The craters knew no one knew of the events, or so they thought.

Chapter 1: School

A year after events

Monday 6:00 Am in the morning in Tokyo, Japan. "hey get up you have to get ready for school!" A voice rang in my ear and a hand shook my left shoulder. I swatted the hand away "leave me alone." I mumbled in a tired voice, "Come on all ready you wont get enough time to take a shower and get your school uniform on!" I got annoyed of the yelling so I sat up in bed, "Fine fine I'm up I'm up." I got out of bed in some shorts black shorts on and no shirt on showing my abs to the person which was a girl. "Ugh can't you warn me when you have that on?" she looked away from me, "Can't you stop hounding me when I'm asleep?" I responded to her in a flat voice. "No I can not but I know you wish I did." I walked to my closet in my room and got my school uniform and went into the hall out side my bedroom to get a towel. The hall was full of only two or three kids and the hall was plain there was no pictures on the white hall and the floor was made out of wood which had been polished to a flat, smooth, shiny, surface and was lined with doors with numbers on them so we foster kids wouldn't get confused on where are rooms where. Yes I'm a foster kid but the only problem is I don't remember if I had parents or even if they died or left me in the cold world to die in. The story was how I got here is, when I was 14 I was found walking the streets at night by the cops which they took me to the TPD and gave me some clothes and asked where I had walked from and they say I said I didn't remember and so when they got done asking me and trying to look for my real parents, that they didn't find, they sent me here to The Tokyo Foster Kids Palace which I guess it's ok here and stuff but still. I got my towel and went for a shower.

After I got my deodorant and my school uniform on I met up with the girl that woke me up. Her name was Sillvis and she had black hair and green eyes and tan skin that looked as if she was kissed by the sun she was wearing her uniform too and a shoulder bag which I was too but mine was made for a guy not a girl. "Well at least you look presentable." She said to me with a flat stair in my face. "Ya and at least I have good grades." She glared at me then and we walked to our high school with out a word to me and we split up to go to our first class. I got to my class early, as I always do, and no one was there, and that was typical and yet normal for me. I got out my notebook and pencil to take notes for the class. The Classroom was a warm gray room with at least 24 desks in it I mean the class room was big and the fit the desks by 6 desks across and 4 desks down and I sit in the fourth front desk. No one was in the room not even the teacher so I was alone so I took out my sketch book and drew a dragon that I had in my mind for a wile now and when I got done with it I took out a pen and penned the lines that I needed to keep cause I draw in shapes and then took out my Charcoal and put on the shading I needed to get in my sketch, I colored it next, a flesh color for the belly scales and put in a red to the scales on top of the back, head, and tail, next I signatured it and then the bell rang and I put my sketch book away. Oh and my name is Selken I don't remember my real name so I wanted to have that name.


	2. Chapter 2: The Necklace

**Sharingan copyright goes to Naruto**

**Book copyright goes to me**

**Satanic\Selken copyright goes to me **

Prologue

In a cold stone chamber several feet underground with one wooden door and behind this door was a staircase leading up to a old church that was abandoned for several years, the chamber had few torches on the wall to light the chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a boy about 14 years old with no clothes on his young body but shadows where barley on the figure so you couldn't see to much features of the boy. The creators where happy to have finally create him it took many years and they had to find a young body to hold and satisfy the demon soul so they stole it from a graveyard and found a body suitable. The boy was a 14 year old going to high school next year that died in a car crash, no one found out that he was dead, it had decayed a bit he had been buried just a week ago but when the demon took the body the decay had vanished completely and looked like he had been asleep. The craters knew no one knew of the events, or so they thought.

Chapter 1: School

A year after events

Monday 6:00 Am in the morning in Tokyo, Japan. "hey get up you have to get ready for school!" A voice rang in my ear and a hand shook my left shoulder. I swatted the hand away "leave me alone." I mumbled in a tired voice, "Come on all ready you wont get enough time to take a shower and get your school uniform on!" I got annoyed of the yelling so I sat up in bed, "Fine fine I'm up I'm up." I got out of bed in some shorts black shorts on and no shirt on showing my abs to the person which was a girl. "Ugh can't you warn me when you have that on?" she looked away from me, "Can't you stop hounding me when I'm asleep?" I responded to her in a flat voice. "No I can not but I know you wish I did." I walked to my closet in my room and got my school uniform and went into the hall out side my bedroom to get a towel. The hall was full of only two or three kids and the hall was plain there was no pictures on the white hall and the floor was made out of wood which had been polished to a flat, smooth, shiny, surface and was lined with doors with numbers on them so we foster kids wouldn't get confused on where are rooms where. Yes I'm a foster kid but the only problem is I don't remember if I had parents or even if they died or left me in the cold world to die in. The story was how I got here is, when I was 14 I was found walking the streets at night by the cops which they took me to the TPD and gave me some clothes and asked where I had walked from and they say I said I didn't remember and so when they got done asking me and trying to look for my real parents, that they didn't find, they sent me here to The Tokyo Foster Kids Palace which I guess it's ok here and stuff but still. I got my towel and went for a shower.

After I got my deodorant and my school uniform on I met up with the girl that woke me up. Her name was Sillvis and she had black hair and green eyes and tan skin that looked as if she was kissed by the sun she was wearing her uniform too and a shoulder bag which I was too but mine was made for a guy not a girl. "Well at least you look presentable." She said to me with a flat stair in my face. "Ya and at least I have good grades." She glared at me then and we walked to our high school with out a word to me and we split up to go to our first class. I got to my class early, as I always do, and no one was there, and that was typical and yet normal for me. I got out my notebook and pencil to take notes for the class. The Classroom was a warm gray room with at least 24 desks in it I mean the class room was big and the fit the desks by 6 desks across and 4 desks down and I sit in the fourth front desk. No one was in the room not even the teacher so I was alone so I took out my sketch book and drew a dragon that I had in my mind for a wile now and when I got done with it I took out a pen and penned the lines that I needed to keep cause I draw in shapes and then took out my Charcoal and put on the shading I needed to get in my sketch, I colored it next, a flesh color for the belly scales and put in a red to the scales on top of the back, head, and tail, next I signatured it and then the bell rang and I put my sketch book away.

Chapter 2: Necklace

When I got back to the foster home from school with Sillvis I went to my room to do my homework which was a Art Class thing I had to do. I had to draw myself, talk about easy thing to do. I was the best artist in my class and so far school which is a big thing to Sillvis, she says I'm famous or popular I wasn't really listening cause I was eating lunch in the lunch room and when I'm eating I tend to ignore her, and I sat in my art desk to do my homework. So ya it was really easy and I can tell you what I look like now, I have black hair a handsome face and green eyes and a clear face to mention, a strong muscular body, thin eye brows to set my eyes which are not very deep in my head but I guess my eyes are deep in my skull. I was done drawing my self in like five minutes and I did add shading and color to my skin to oh and I'm tan for my skin color. Not very hard thing to draw your self if you ask me. I herd a knock on my bedroom door so I got up out of my desk seat and went to the door and opened it to see no one there but a box on the floor and a note to it, I picked it up and opened the note and it said "Happy Birthday my friend." and it was sighed 'Devvon' which I don't knoa Devvon in school but I opened it anyway and saw a dragon looking necklace the most expensive and epic thing I ever saw! The dragon was a red crystal that glowed red orange in the light of my room and the dragons eyes where set with a deep red crystal and the tail wrapped itself around itself the make the loop for the black leather rope, it also had green gems on the tail to make it look better. I put it on and it was a perfect fit on my neck, I liked it so I kept it. I had a strange feeling like I knew that name but didn't remember where I knew it from and the necklace made me feel more powerful in a way I don't know what.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Kid

**Sharingan copyright goes to Naruto**

**Book copyright goes to me**

**Satanic\Selken copyright goes to me **

Prologue

In a cold stone chamber several feet underground with one wooden door and behind this door was a staircase leading up to a old church that was abandoned for several years, the chamber had few torches on the wall to light the chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a boy about 14 years old with no clothes on his young body but shadows where barley on the figure so you couldn't see to much features of the boy. The creators where happy to have finally create him it took many years and they had to find a young body to hold and satisfy the demon soul so they stole it from a graveyard and found a body suitable. The boy was a 14 year old going to high school next year that died in a car crash, no one found out that he was dead, it had decayed a bit he had been buried just a week ago but when the demon took the body the decay had vanished completely and looked like he had been asleep. The craters knew no one knew of the events, or so they thought.

Chapter 1: School

A year after events

Monday 6:00 Am in the morning in Tokyo, Japan. "hey get up you have to get ready for school!" A voice rang in my ear and a hand shook my left shoulder. I swatted the hand away "leave me alone." I mumbled in a tired voice, "Come on all ready you wont get enough time to take a shower and get your school uniform on!" I got annoyed of the yelling so I sat up in bed, "Fine fine I'm up I'm up." I got out of bed in some shorts black shorts on and no shirt on showing my abs to the person which was a girl. "Ugh can't you warn me when you have that on?" she looked away from me, "Can't you stop hounding me when I'm asleep?" I responded to her in a flat voice. "No I can not but I know you wish I did." I walked to my closet in my room and got my school uniform and went into the hall out side my bedroom to get a towel. The hall was full of only two or three kids and the hall was plain there was no pictures on the white hall and the floor was made out of wood which had been polished to a flat, smooth, shiny, surface and was lined with doors with numbers on them so we foster kids wouldn't get confused on where are rooms where. Yes I'm a foster kid but the only problem is I don't remember if I had parents or even if they died or left me in the cold world to die in. The story was how I got here is, when I was 14 I was found walking the streets at night by the cops which they took me to the TPD and gave me some clothes and asked where I had walked from and they say I said I didn't remember and so when they got done asking me and trying to look for my real parents, that they didn't find, they sent me here to The Tokyo Foster Kids Palace which I guess it's ok here and stuff but still. I got my towel and went for a shower.

After I got my deodorant and my school uniform on I met up with the girl that woke me up. Her name was Sillvis and she had black hair and green eyes and tan skin that looked as if she was kissed by the sun she was wearing her uniform too and a shoulder bag which I was too but mine was made for a guy not a girl. "Well at least you look presentable." She said to me with a flat stair in my face. "Ya and at least I have good grades." She glared at me then and we walked to our high school with out a word to me and we split up to go to our first class. I got to my class early, as I always do, and no one was there, and that was typical and yet normal for me. I got out my notebook and pencil to take notes for the class. The Classroom was a warm gray room with at least 24 desks in it I mean the class room was big and the fit the desks by 6 desks across and 4 desks down and I sit in the fourth front desk. No one was in the room not even the teacher so I was alone so I took out my sketch book and drew a dragon that I had in my mind for a wile now and when I got done with it I took out a pen and penned the lines that I needed to keep cause I draw in shapes and then took out my Charcoal and put on the shading I needed to get in my sketch, I colored it next, a flesh color for the belly scales and put in a red to the scales on top of the back, head, and tail, next I signatured it and then the bell rang and I put my sketch book away.

Chapter 2: Necklace

When I got back to the foster home from school with Sillvis I went to my room to do my homework which was a Art Class thing I had to do. I had to draw myself, talk about easy thing to do. I was the best artist in my class and so far school which is a big thing to Sillvis, she says I'm famous or popular I wasn't really listening cause I was eating lunch in the lunch room and when I'm eating I tend to ignore her, and I sat in my art desk to do my homework. So ya it was really easy and I can tell you what I look like now, I have black hair a handsome face and green eyes and a clear face to mention, a strong muscular body, thin eye brows to set my eyes which are not very deep in my head but I guess my eyes are deep in my skull. I was done drawing my self in like five minutes and I did add shading and color to my skin to oh and I'm tan for my skin color. Not very hard thing to draw your self if you ask me. I herd a knock on my bedroom door so I got up out of my desk seat and went to the door and opened it to see no one there but a box on the floor and a note to it, I picked it up and opened the note and it said "Happy Birthday my friend." and it was sighed 'Devvon' which I don't knoa Devvon in school but I opened it anyway and saw a dragon looking necklace the most expensive and epic thing I ever saw! The dragon was a red crystal that glowed red orange in the light of my room and the dragons eyes where set with a deep red crystal and the tail wrapped itself around itself the make the loop for the black leather rope, it also had green gems on the tail to make it look better. I put it on and it was a perfect fit on my neck, I liked it so I kept it. I had a strange feeling like I knew that name but didn't remember where I knew it from and the necklace made me feel more powerful in a way I don't know what.

Chapter 3: The new kid

I went to bed after dinner and every thing else in my life I had to do and I was really tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. That night I had a dream about these red eyes that looked odd they had a two black things on the upper coroner and bottom corner of his eyes and they where connected by a ring and there was flames below his eyes like he was a giant looking at the destruction he did to a city.I was standing in the middle of a stone room set with pillars and they were sent to the ground and broken and there was dead on the floor with blood on the floor next to them and a guy dieing grabbed my leg and said "Run Satanic." in a whisper but the eyes set on me and I woke up with a jolt almost hitting Sillvis in the face with my head. She jumped back with a jolt and I was sweating and panting. "are you ok Selken?" she asked with a startled look on her face and also a worried one too. "Ya I just had a nightmare, I'm fine now that it's over." I said, "I was going to get you up for school and well you jumped and almost hit me in the face with your head." She said and she pointed to my clock witch it read 6:00 Am. I got up grabbed new set of my school uniform and took a shower dried off got deodorant on and got dressed for school. I went in my room and got my sketch book and put it in my bag and grabbed my bag and flung in over my shoulder and got my cell phone and put it into my pants pocket and went to school. When school started I was already in my seat and waiting for my assignment but the teacher, named , she had a small body and was young about 26 and she had black hair that was curled and went to her shoulders and had a good looking face, she wear a black dress that went to her feet and black high heels, she went into the hall after the Principal waved her to the door and a moment later she came back in with a 16 year old kid. "Everyone this is our new student Selvator, he trans-ford here from Utah after moving to Tokyo. He is shy and doesn't want to tell about himself so be respectful to him please. Selvator you can sit by Selken." I had an empty seat to my right. Selvator had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a farmers tan, strong chin, clear skin and had thick eye brows. He was wearing our school uniform which was gray tucks with a black tie. Girls had to wear something similar which was a gray skirt and a white bow with it.

At lunch Selvetor got popular fast, so much for being shy, maybe it was an excuse to not tell about himself to the class or he was hiding something from the class. I'll find out oh I will.


	4. Chapter 4: The Full Moon

**Sharingan copyright goes to Naruto**

**Book copyright goes to me**

**Satanic\Selken copyright goes to me **

Prologue

In a cold stone chamber several feet underground with one wooden door and behind this door was a staircase leading up to a old church that was abandoned for several years, the chamber had few torches on the wall to light the chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a boy about 14 years old with no clothes on his young body but shadows where barley on the figure so you couldn't see to much features of the boy. The creators where happy to have finally create him it took many years and they had to find a young body to hold and satisfy the demon soul so they stole it from a graveyard and found a body suitable. The boy was a 14 year old going to high school next year that died in a car crash, no one found out that he was dead, it had decayed a bit he had been buried just a week ago but when the demon took the body the decay had vanished completely and looked like he had been asleep. The craters knew no one knew of the events, or so they thought.

Chapter 1: School

A year after events

Monday 6:00 Am in the morning in Tokyo, Japan. "hey get up you have to get ready for school!" A voice rang in my ear and a hand shook my left shoulder. I swatted the hand away "leave me alone." I mumbled in a tired voice, "Come on all ready you wont get enough time to take a shower and get your school uniform on!" I got annoyed of the yelling so I sat up in bed, "Fine fine I'm up I'm up." I got out of bed in some shorts black shorts on and no shirt on showing my abs to the person which was a girl. "Ugh can't you warn me when you have that on?" she looked away from me, "Can't you stop hounding me when I'm asleep?" I responded to her in a flat voice. "No I can not but I know you wish I did." I walked to my closet in my room and got my school uniform and went into the hall out side my bedroom to get a towel. The hall was full of only two or three kids and the hall was plain there was no pictures on the white hall and the floor was made out of wood which had been polished to a flat, smooth, shiny, surface and was lined with doors with numbers on them so we foster kids wouldn't get confused on where are rooms where. Yes I'm a foster kid but the only problem is I don't remember if I had parents or even if they died or left me in the cold world to die in. The story was how I got here is, when I was 14 I was found walking the streets at night by the cops which they took me to the TPD and gave me some clothes and asked where I had walked from and they say I said I didn't remember and so when they got done asking me and trying to look for my real parents, that they didn't find, they sent me here to The Tokyo Foster Kids Palace which I guess it's ok here and stuff but still. I got my towel and went for a shower.

After I got my deodorant and my school uniform on I met up with the girl that woke me up. Her name was Sillvis and she had black hair and green eyes and tan skin that looked as if she was kissed by the sun she was wearing her uniform too and a shoulder bag which I was too but mine was made for a guy not a girl. "Well at least you look presentable." She said to me with a flat stair in my face. "Ya and at least I have good grades." She glared at me then and we walked to our high school with out a word to me and we split up to go to our first class. I got to my class early, as I always do, and no one was there, and that was typical and yet normal for me. I got out my notebook and pencil to take notes for the class. The Classroom was a warm gray room with at least 24 desks in it I mean the class room was big and the fit the desks by 6 desks across and 4 desks down and I sit in the fourth front desk. No one was in the room not even the teacher so I was alone so I took out my sketch book and drew a dragon that I had in my mind for a wile now and when I got done with it I took out a pen and penned the lines that I needed to keep cause I draw in shapes and then took out my Charcoal and put on the shading I needed to get in my sketch, I colored it next, a flesh color for the belly scales and put in a red to the scales on top of the back, head, and tail, next I signatured it and then the bell rang and I put my sketch book away.

Chapter 2: Necklace

When I got back to the foster home from school with Sillvis I went to my room to do my homework which was a Art Class thing I had to do. I had to draw myself, talk about easy thing to do. I was the best artist in my class and so far school which is a big thing to Sillvis, she says I'm famous or popular I wasn't really listening cause I was eating lunch in the lunch room and when I'm eating I tend to ignore her, and I sat in my art desk to do my homework. So ya it was really easy and I can tell you what I look like now, I have black hair a handsome face and green eyes and a clear face to mention, a strong muscular body, thin eye brows to set my eyes which are not very deep in my head but I guess my eyes are deep in my skull. I was done drawing my self in like five minutes and I did add shading and color to my skin to oh and I'm tan for my skin color. Not very hard thing to draw your self if you ask me. I herd a knock on my bedroom door so I got up out of my desk seat and went to the door and opened it to see no one there but a box on the floor and a note to it, I picked it up and opened the note and it said "Happy Birthday my friend." and it was sighed 'Devvon' which I don't knoa Devvon in school but I opened it anyway and saw a dragon looking necklace the most expensive and epic thing I ever saw! The dragon was a red crystal that glowed red orange in the light of my room and the dragons eyes where set with a deep red crystal and the tail wrapped itself around itself the make the loop for the black leather rope, it also had green gems on the tail to make it look better. I put it on and it was a perfect fit on my neck, I liked it so I kept it. I had a strange feeling like I knew that name but didn't remember where I knew it from and the necklace made me feel more powerful in a way I don't know what.

Chapter 3: The new kid

I went to bed after dinner and every thing else in my life I had to do and I was really tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. That night I had a dream about these red eyes that looked odd they had a two black things on the upper coroner and bottom corner of his eyes and they where connected by a ring and there was flames below his eyes like he was a giant looking at the destruction he did to a city.I was standing in the middle of a stone room set with pillars and they were sent to the ground and broken and there was dead on the floor with blood on the floor next to them and a guy dieing grabbed my leg and said "Run Satanic." in a whisper but the eyes set on me and I woke up with a jolt almost hitting Sillvis in the face with my head. She jumped back with a jolt and I was sweating and panting. "are you ok Selken?" she asked with a startled look on her face and also a worried one too. "Ya I just had a nightmare, I'm fine now that it's over." I said, "I was going to get you up for school and well you jumped and almost hit me in the face with your head." She said and she pointed to my clock witch it read 6:00 Am. I got up grabbed new set of my school uniform and took a shower dried off got deodorant on and got dressed for school. I went in my room and got my sketch book and put it in my bag and grabbed my bag and flung in over my shoulder and got my cell phone and put it into my pants pocket and went to school. When school started I was already in my seat and waiting for my assignment but the teacher, named , she had a small body and was young about 26 and she had black hair that was curled and went to her shoulders and had a good looking face, she wear a black dress that went to her feet and black high heels, she went into the hall after the Principal waved her to the door and a moment later she came back in with a 16 year old kid. "Everyone this is our new student Selvator, he trans-ford here from Utah after moving to Tokyo. He is shy and doesn't want to tell about himself so be respectful to him please. Selvator you can sit by Selken." I had an empty seat to my right. Selvator had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a farmers tan, strong chin, clear skin and had thick eye brows. He was wearing our school uniform which was gray tucks with a black tie. Girls had to wear something similar which was a gray skirt and a white bow with it.

At lunch Selvetor got popular fast, so much for being shy, maybe it was an excuse to not tell about himself to the class or he was hiding something from the class. I'll find out oh I will.

Chapter 4: The Full Moon

After school I didn't stalk him, that would just be creepy of me, I went back to the foster home and went to my room and sat in my desk and opened the dror that I put that necklace I got in it. I pulled it out put it on and went for a walk in the forest near the foster home. I usually take a walk out here to clear my mind of all my life stress and things that I em stressed about. The moon light hit me and I looked up so it was a full moon tonight, then I sensed I was not alone, I looked around and saw nothing around me, or in front or behind me, was it up above me? I looked at all the trees that where close to where I was bit I didn't see anything that gave mt head a warning bell, so scene there was nothing there I kept going on my way. I walked pretty far but I just kept walking deeper into the forest, I was drawn to something deep in the forest but what was I drawn to? The only way I can find out is going to see I was so drawn to so I just kept walking deeper into the forest all alone by my self that's I thought to my self at least but I felt like someone was watching me but, who could be watching deep in the forest at night? Well a lot of creepers would ha ha. I looked around every were to make sure I was alone and sure enough I was alone by myself in this deep dark forest but with me I could see really well: 1 it was the Moon light and two I could in the dark for along time well ever scene I was 14 I could see in the dark but anyway went deeper and saw a old burned church. The old church was burned to a crisp and all of it was just a pile of ash. I went closer to it and saw that wood was burned and was on the ground, some of the ash fell in a little hole so I cleared the wood and ash and found a door underneath the ruble, the knocker was still on but5 had black marks from the ash or fire. I opened the door to see a staircase leading down, down, down in to the dark depths so I went down the stone steps of the staircase and found another door at the bottom of the steps and the steps were stone and so was the sealing of the stone tunnel so I think it would be hard to destroy this place but I felt like I knew this place so I opened the old wooden door to come into a stone chamber and it was untouched by any human or animal, I looked around the stone chamber and saw that there were torches at the wall and lit and there was a red sign on a tapestry that hung on the left stone wall, it had a tear drop on the top then a dot the some weird wave looking patterns and was in a circle with five diamonds looking like a upside down star. I walked in the middle of the chamber and saw a bigger version of the symbol on the tapestry on the floor. The door behind me shut and locked. I turned and aw a mad standing there in front of me. He was tall and muscular and had dark brown hair, the room was pretty well lit, his skin was pale like he rarely goes into the sun, his eyes what really scared me and I'm really hard to scare, they were the ones from my dream, he also were dark black clothing with cape, "Hello again kid." He said, his voice was a deep evil sounding voice, "Who are you?" I asked in a shaky tone, "I guessed as much you wouldn't remember me. My name is Devvon." He said "Your the one who gave me the necklace!" I said in shock "Yes I did and I can see your wearing it around your neck but sadly I'll have to take that back form you now." He said eying the necklaces "Why?" I asked "Because your doing to die!" he yelled and swords the were long and bent black came out of his sleeves and he charged at me and cut into my back sending blood into the air and I screamed in pain and ran. He cut me again on the leg and I fell to a knee against the wall. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall, I was winded and got some air but then he gave me on more then that and started to choke me. After a wile my vision blared _Is this the end, is this it? I'm going to die. _

Chapter 5: Temporary Awakening(Coming Soon)


	5. Chapter 5: Temporary Awakening

**Sharingan copyright goes to Naruto**

**Book copyright goes to me**

**Satanic\Selken copyright goes to me **

Prologue

In a cold stone chamber several feet underground with one wooden door and behind this door was a staircase leading up to a old church that was abandoned for several years, the chamber had few torches on the wall to light the chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a boy about 14 years old with no clothes on his young body but shadows where barley on the figure so you couldn't see to much features of the boy. The creators where happy to have finally create him it took many years and they had to find a young body to hold and satisfy the demon soul so they stole it from a graveyard and found a body suitable. The boy was a 14 year old going to high school next year that died in a car crash, no one found out that he was dead, it had decayed a bit he had been buried just a week ago but when the demon took the body the decay had vanished completely and looked like he had been asleep. The craters knew no one knew of the events, or so they thought.

Chapter 1: School

A year after events

Monday 6:00 Am in the morning in Tokyo, Japan. "hey get up you have to get ready for school!" A voice rang in my ear and a hand shook my left shoulder. I swatted the hand away "leave me alone." I mumbled in a tired voice, "Come on all ready you wont get enough time to take a shower and get your school uniform on!" I got annoyed of the yelling so I sat up in bed, "Fine fine I'm up I'm up." I got out of bed in some shorts black shorts on and no shirt on showing my abs to the person which was a girl. "Ugh can't you warn me when you have that on?" she looked away from me, "Can't you stop hounding me when I'm asleep?" I responded to her in a flat voice. "No I can not but I know you wish I did." I walked to my closet in my room and got my school uniform and went into the hall out side my bedroom to get a towel. The hall was full of only two or three kids and the hall was plain there was no pictures on the white hall and the floor was made out of wood which had been polished to a flat, smooth, shiny, surface and was lined with doors with numbers on them so we foster kids wouldn't get confused on where are rooms where. Yes I'm a foster kid but the only problem is I don't remember if I had parents or even if they died or left me in the cold world to die in. The story was how I got here is, when I was 14 I was found walking the streets at night by the cops which they took me to the TPD and gave me some clothes and asked where I had walked from and they say I said I didn't remember and so when they got done asking me and trying to look for my real parents, that they didn't find, they sent me here to The Tokyo Foster Kids Palace which I guess it's ok here and stuff but still. I got my towel and went for a shower.

After I got my deodorant and my school uniform on I met up with the girl that woke me up. Her name was Sillvis and she had black hair and green eyes and tan skin that looked as if she was kissed by the sun she was wearing her uniform too and a shoulder bag which I was too but mine was made for a guy not a girl. "Well at least you look presentable." She said to me with a flat stair in my face. "Ya and at least I have good grades." She glared at me then and we walked to our high school with out a word to me and we split up to go to our first class. I got to my class early, as I always do, and no one was there, and that was typical and yet normal for me. I got out my notebook and pencil to take notes for the class. The Classroom was a warm gray room with at least 24 desks in it I mean the class room was big and the fit the desks by 6 desks across and 4 desks down and I sit in the fourth front desk. No one was in the room not even the teacher so I was alone so I took out my sketch book and drew a dragon that I had in my mind for a wile now and when I got done with it I took out a pen and penned the lines that I needed to keep cause I draw in shapes and then took out my Charcoal and put on the shading I needed to get in my sketch, I colored it next, a flesh color for the belly scales and put in a red to the scales on top of the back, head, and tail, next I signatured it and then the bell rang and I put my sketch book away.

Chapter 2: Necklace

When I got back to the foster home from school with Sillvis I went to my room to do my homework which was a Art Class thing I had to do. I had to draw myself, talk about easy thing to do. I was the best artist in my class and so far school which is a big thing to Sillvis, she says I'm famous or popular I wasn't really listening cause I was eating lunch in the lunch room and when I'm eating I tend to ignore her, and I sat in my art desk to do my homework. So ya it was really easy and I can tell you what I look like now, I have black hair a handsome face and green eyes and a clear face to mention, a strong muscular body, thin eye brows to set my eyes which are not very deep in my head but I guess my eyes are deep in my skull. I was done drawing my self in like five minutes and I did add shading and color to my skin to oh and I'm tan for my skin color. Not very hard thing to draw your self if you ask me. I herd a knock on my bedroom door so I got up out of my desk seat and went to the door and opened it to see no one there but a box on the floor and a note to it, I picked it up and opened the note and it said "Happy Birthday my friend." and it was sighed 'Devvon' which I don't knoa Devvon in school but I opened it anyway and saw a dragon looking necklace the most expensive and epic thing I ever saw! The dragon was a red crystal that glowed red orange in the light of my room and the dragons eyes where set with a deep red crystal and the tail wrapped itself around itself the make the loop for the black leather rope, it also had green gems on the tail to make it look better. I put it on and it was a perfect fit on my neck, I liked it so I kept it. I had a strange feeling like I knew that name but didn't remember where I knew it from and the necklace made me feel more powerful in a way I don't know what.

Chapter 3: The new kid

I went to bed after dinner and every thing else in my life I had to do and I was really tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. That night I had a dream about these red eyes that looked odd they had a two black things on the upper coroner and bottom corner of his eyes and they where connected by a ring and there was flames below his eyes like he was a giant looking at the destruction he did to a city.I was standing in the middle of a stone room set with pillars and they were sent to the ground and broken and there was dead on the floor with blood on the floor next to them and a guy dieing grabbed my leg and said "Run Satanic." in a whisper but the eyes set on me and I woke up with a jolt almost hitting Sillvis in the face with my head. She jumped back with a jolt and I was sweating and panting. "are you ok Selken?" she asked with a startled look on her face and also a worried one too. "Ya I just had a nightmare, I'm fine now that it's over." I said, "I was going to get you up for school and well you jumped and almost hit me in the face with your head." She said and she pointed to my clock witch it read 6:00 Am. I got up grabbed new set of my school uniform and took a shower dried off got deodorant on and got dressed for school. I went in my room and got my sketch book and put it in my bag and grabbed my bag and flung in over my shoulder and got my cell phone and put it into my pants pocket and went to school. When school started I was already in my seat and waiting for my assignment but the teacher, named , she had a small body and was young about 26 and she had black hair that was curled and went to her shoulders and had a good looking face, she wear a black dress that went to her feet and black high heels, she went into the hall after the Principal waved her to the door and a moment later she came back in with a 16 year old kid. "Everyone this is our new student Selvator, he trans-ford here from Utah after moving to Tokyo. He is shy and doesn't want to tell about himself so be respectful to him please. Selvator you can sit by Selken." I had an empty seat to my right. Selvator had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a farmers tan, strong chin, clear skin and had thick eye brows. He was wearing our school uniform which was gray tucks with a black tie. Girls had to wear something similar which was a gray skirt and a white bow with it.

At lunch Selvetor got popular fast, so much for being shy, maybe it was an excuse to not tell about himself to the class or he was hiding something from the class. I'll find out oh I will.


	6. Chapter 6: Demon Vs Human

**Sharingan copyright goes to Naruto**

**Book copyright goes to me**

**Satanic\Selken copyright goes to me **

Prologue

In a cold stone chamber several feet underground with one wooden door and behind this door was a staircase leading up to a old church that was abandoned for several years, the chamber had few torches on the wall to light the chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a boy about 14 years old with no clothes on his young body but shadows where barley on the figure so you couldn't see to much features of the boy. The creators where happy to have finally create him it took many years and they had to find a young body to hold and satisfy the demon soul so they stole it from a graveyard and found a body suitable. The boy was a 14 year old going to high school next year that died in a car crash, no one found out that he was dead, it had decayed a bit he had been buried just a week ago but when the demon took the body the decay had vanished completely and looked like he had been asleep. The craters knew no one knew of the events, or so they thought.

Chapter 1: School

A year after events

Monday 6:00 Am in the morning in Tokyo, Japan. "hey get up you have to get ready for school!" A voice rang in my ear and a hand shook my left shoulder. I swatted the hand away "leave me alone." I mumbled in a tired voice, "Come on all ready you wont get enough time to take a shower and get your school uniform on!" I got annoyed of the yelling so I sat up in bed, "Fine fine I'm up I'm up." I got out of bed in some shorts black shorts on and no shirt on showing my abs to the person which was a girl. "Ugh can't you warn me when you have that on?" she looked away from me, "Can't you stop hounding me when I'm asleep?" I responded to her in a flat voice. "No I can not but I know you wish I did." I walked to my closet in my room and got my school uniform and went into the hall out side my bedroom to get a towel. The hall was full of only two or three kids and the hall was plain there was no pictures on the white hall and the floor was made out of wood which had been polished to a flat, smooth, shiny, surface and was lined with doors with numbers on them so we foster kids wouldn't get confused on where are rooms where. Yes I'm a foster kid but the only problem is I don't remember if I had parents or even if they died or left me in the cold world to die in. The story was how I got here is, when I was 14 I was found walking the streets at night by the cops which they took me to the TPD and gave me some clothes and asked where I had walked from and they say I said I didn't remember and so when they got done asking me and trying to look for my real parents, that they didn't find, they sent me here to The Tokyo Foster Kids Palace which I guess it's ok here and stuff but still. I got my towel and went for a shower.

After I got my deodorant and my school uniform on I met up with the girl that woke me up. Her name was Sillvis and she had black hair and green eyes and tan skin that looked as if she was kissed by the sun she was wearing her uniform too and a shoulder bag which I was too but mine was made for a guy not a girl. "Well at least you look presentable." She said to me with a flat stair in my face. "Ya and at least I have good grades." She glared at me then and we walked to our high school with out a word to me and we split up to go to our first class. I got to my class early, as I always do, and no one was there, and that was typical and yet normal for me. I got out my notebook and pencil to take notes for the class. The Classroom was a warm gray room with at least 24 desks in it I mean the class room was big and the fit the desks by 6 desks across and 4 desks down and I sit in the fourth front desk. No one was in the room not even the teacher so I was alone so I took out my sketch book and drew a dragon that I had in my mind for a wile now and when I got done with it I took out a pen and penned the lines that I needed to keep cause I draw in shapes and then took out my Charcoal and put on the shading I needed to get in my sketch, I colored it next, a flesh color for the belly scales and put in a red to the scales on top of the back, head, and tail, next I signatured it and then the bell rang and I put my sketch book away.

Chapter 2: Necklace

When I got back to the foster home from school with Sillvis I went to my room to do my homework which was a Art Class thing I had to do. I had to draw myself, talk about easy thing to do. I was the best artist in my class and so far school which is a big thing to Sillvis, she says I'm famous or popular I wasn't really listening cause I was eating lunch in the lunch room and when I'm eating I tend to ignore her, and I sat in my art desk to do my homework. So ya it was really easy and I can tell you what I look like now, I have black hair a handsome face and green eyes and a clear face to mention, a strong muscular body, thin eye brows to set my eyes which are not very deep in my head but I guess my eyes are deep in my skull. I was done drawing my self in like five minutes and I did add shading and color to my skin to oh and I'm tan for my skin color. Not very hard thing to draw your self if you ask me. I herd a knock on my bedroom door so I got up out of my desk seat and went to the door and opened it to see no one there but a box on the floor and a note to it, I picked it up and opened the note and it said "Happy Birthday my friend." and it was sighed 'Devvon' which I don't knoa Devvon in school but I opened it anyway and saw a dragon looking necklace the most expensive and epic thing I ever saw! The dragon was a red crystal that glowed red orange in the light of my room and the dragons eyes where set with a deep red crystal and the tail wrapped itself around itself the make the loop for the black leather rope, it also had green gems on the tail to make it look better. I put it on and it was a perfect fit on my neck, I liked it so I kept it. I had a strange feeling like I knew that name but didn't remember where I knew it from and the necklace made me feel more powerful in a way I don't know what.

Chapter 3: The new kid

I went to bed after dinner and every thing else in my life I had to do and I was really tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. That night I had a dream about these red eyes that looked odd they had a two black things on the upper coroner and bottom corner of his eyes and they where connected by a ring and there was flames below his eyes like he was a giant looking at the destruction he did to a city.I was standing in the middle of a stone room set with pillars and they were sent to the ground and broken and there was dead on the floor with blood on the floor next to them and a guy dieing grabbed my leg and said "Run Satanic." in a whisper but the eyes set on me and I woke up with a jolt almost hitting Sillvis in the face with my head. She jumped back with a jolt and I was sweating and panting. "are you ok Selken?" she asked with a startled look on her face and also a worried one too. "Ya I just had a nightmare, I'm fine now that it's over." I said, "I was going to get you up for school and well you jumped and almost hit me in the face with your head." She said and she pointed to my clock witch it read 6:00 Am. I got up grabbed new set of my school uniform and took a shower dried off got deodorant on and got dressed for school. I went in my room and got my sketch book and put it in my bag and grabbed my bag and flung in over my shoulder and got my cell phone and put it into my pants pocket and went to school. When school started I was already in my seat and waiting for my assignment but the teacher, named , she had a small body and was young about 26 and she had black hair that was curled and went to her shoulders and had a good looking face, she wear a black dress that went to her feet and black high heels, she went into the hall after the Principal waved her to the door and a moment later she came back in with a 16 year old kid. "Everyone this is our new student Selvator, he trans-ford here from Utah after moving to Tokyo. He is shy and doesn't want to tell about himself so be respectful to him please. Selvator you can sit by Selken." I had an empty seat to my right. Selvator had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a farmers tan, strong chin, clear skin and had thick eye brows. He was wearing our school uniform which was gray tucks with a black tie. Girls had to wear something similar which was a gray skirt and a white bow with it.

At lunch Selvetor got popular fast, so much for being shy, maybe it was an excuse to not tell about himself to the class or he was hiding something from the class. I'll find out oh I will.

Chapter 4: The Full Moon

After school I didn't stalk him, that would just be creepy of me, I went back to the foster home and went to my room and sat in my desk and opened the dror that I put that necklace I got in it. I pulled it out put it on and went for a walk in the forest near the foster home. I usually take a walk out here to clear my mind of all my life stress and things that I em stressed about. The moon light hit me and I looked up so it was a full moon tonight, then I sensed I was not alone, I looked around and saw nothing around me, or in front or behind me, was it up above me? I looked at all the trees that where close to where I was bit I didn't see anything that gave mt head a warning bell, so scene there was nothing there I kept going on my way. I walked pretty far but I just kept walking deeper into the forest, I was drawn to something deep in the forest but what was I drawn to? The only way I can find out is going to see I was so drawn to so I just kept walking deeper into the forest all alone by my self that's I thought to my self at least but I felt like someone was watching me but, who could be watching deep in the forest at night? Well a lot of creepers would ha ha. I looked around every were to make sure I was alone and sure enough I was alone by myself in this deep dark forest but with me I could see really well: 1 it was the Moon light and two I could in the dark for along time well ever scene I was 14 I could see in the dark but anyway went deeper and saw a old burned church. The old church was burned to a crisp and all of it was just a pile of ash. I went closer to it and saw that wood was burned and was on the ground, some of the ash fell in a little hole so I cleared the wood and ash and found a door underneath the ruble, the knocker was still on but5 had black marks from the ash or fire. I opened the door to see a staircase leading down, down, down in to the dark depths so I went down the stone steps of the staircase and found another door at the bottom of the steps and the steps were stone and so was the sealing of the stone tunnel so I think it would be hard to destroy this place but I felt like I knew this place so I opened the old wooden door to come into a stone chamber and it was untouched by any human or animal, I looked around the stone chamber and saw that there were torches at the wall and lit and there was a red sign on a tapestry that hung on the left stone wall, it had a tear drop on the top then a dot the some weird wave looking patterns and was in a circle with five diamonds looking like a upside down star. I walked in the middle of the chamber and saw a bigger version of the symbol on the tapestry on the floor. The door behind me shut and locked. I turned and aw a mad standing there in front of me. He was tall and muscular and had dark brown hair, the room was pretty well lit, his skin was pale like he rarely goes into the sun, his eyes what really scared me and I'm really hard to scare, they were the ones from my dream, he also were dark black clothing with cape, "Hello again kid." He said, his voice was a deep evil sounding voice, "Who are you?" I asked in a shaky tone, "I guessed as much you wouldn't remember me. My name is Devvon." He said "Your the one who gave me the necklace!" I said in shock "Yes I did and I can see your wearing it around your neck but sadly I'll have to take that back form you now." He said eying the necklaces "Why?" I asked "Because your doing to die!" he yelled and swords the were long and bent black came out of his sleeves and he charged at me and cut into my back sending blood into the air and I screamed in pain and ran. He cut me again on the leg and I fell to a knee against the wall. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall, I was winded and got some air but then he gave me on more then that and started to choke me. After a wile my vision blared _Is this the end, is this it? I'm going to die. _

Chapter 5: Temporary Awakening(Coming Soon)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sharingan copyright goes to Naruto**

**Book copyright goes to me**

**Satanic\Selken copyright goes to me **

Prologue

In a cold stone chamber several feet underground with one wooden door and behind this door was a staircase leading up to a old church that was abandoned for several years, the chamber had few torches on the wall to light the chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a boy about 14 years old with no clothes on his young body but shadows where barley on the figure so you couldn't see to much features of the boy. The creators where happy to have finally create him it took many years and they had to find a young body to hold and satisfy the demon soul so they stole it from a graveyard and found a body suitable. The boy was a 14 year old going to high school next year that died in a car crash, no one found out that he was dead, it had decayed a bit he had been buried just a week ago but when the demon took the body the decay had vanished completely and looked like he had been asleep. The craters knew no one knew of the events, or so they thought.

Chapter 1: School

A year after events

Monday 6:00 Am in the morning in Tokyo, Japan. "hey get up you have to get ready for school!" A voice rang in my ear and a hand shook my left shoulder. I swatted the hand away "leave me alone." I mumbled in a tired voice, "Come on all ready you wont get enough time to take a shower and get your school uniform on!" I got annoyed of the yelling so I sat up in bed, "Fine fine I'm up I'm up." I got out of bed in some shorts black shorts on and no shirt on showing my abs to the person which was a girl. "Ugh can't you warn me when you have that on?" she looked away from me, "Can't you stop hounding me when I'm asleep?" I responded to her in a flat voice. "No I can not but I know you wish I did." I walked to my closet in my room and got my school uniform and went into the hall out side my bedroom to get a towel. The hall was full of only two or three kids and the hall was plain there was no pictures on the white hall and the floor was made out of wood which had been polished to a flat, smooth, shiny, surface and was lined with doors with numbers on them so we foster kids wouldn't get confused on where are rooms where. Yes I'm a foster kid but the only problem is I don't remember if I had parents or even if they died or left me in the cold world to die in. The story was how I got here is, when I was 14 I was found walking the streets at night by the cops which they took me to the TPD and gave me some clothes and asked where I had walked from and they say I said I didn't remember and so when they got done asking me and trying to look for my real parents, that they didn't find, they sent me here to The Tokyo Foster Kids Palace which I guess it's ok here and stuff but still. I got my towel and went for a shower.

After I got my deodorant and my school uniform on I met up with the girl that woke me up. Her name was Sillvis and she had black hair and green eyes and tan skin that looked as if she was kissed by the sun she was wearing her uniform too and a shoulder bag which I was too but mine was made for a guy not a girl. "Well at least you look presentable." She said to me with a flat stair in my face. "Ya and at least I have good grades." She glared at me then and we walked to our high school with out a word to me and we split up to go to our first class. I got to my class early, as I always do, and no one was there, and that was typical and yet normal for me. I got out my notebook and pencil to take notes for the class. The Classroom was a warm gray room with at least 24 desks in it I mean the class room was big and the fit the desks by 6 desks across and 4 desks down and I sit in the fourth front desk. No one was in the room not even the teacher so I was alone so I took out my sketch book and drew a dragon that I had in my mind for a wile now and when I got done with it I took out a pen and penned the lines that I needed to keep cause I draw in shapes and then took out my Charcoal and put on the shading I needed to get in my sketch, I colored it next, a flesh color for the belly scales and put in a red to the scales on top of the back, head, and tail, next I signatured it and then the bell rang and I put my sketch book away.

Chapter 2: Necklace

When I got back to the foster home from school with Sillvis I went to my room to do my homework which was a Art Class thing I had to do. I had to draw myself, talk about easy thing to do. I was the best artist in my class and so far school which is a big thing to Sillvis, she says I'm famous or popular I wasn't really listening cause I was eating lunch in the lunch room and when I'm eating I tend to ignore her, and I sat in my art desk to do my homework. So ya it was really easy and I can tell you what I look like now, I have black hair a handsome face and green eyes and a clear face to mention, a strong muscular body, thin eye brows to set my eyes which are not very deep in my head but I guess my eyes are deep in my skull. I was done drawing my self in like five minutes and I did add shading and color to my skin to oh and I'm tan for my skin color. Not very hard thing to draw your self if you ask me. I herd a knock on my bedroom door so I got up out of my desk seat and went to the door and opened it to see no one there but a box on the floor and a note to it, I picked it up and opened the note and it said "Happy Birthday my friend." and it was sighed 'Devvon' which I don't knoa Devvon in school but I opened it anyway and saw a dragon looking necklace the most expensive and epic thing I ever saw! The dragon was a red crystal that glowed red orange in the light of my room and the dragons eyes where set with a deep red crystal and the tail wrapped itself around itself the make the loop for the black leather rope, it also had green gems on the tail to make it look better. I put it on and it was a perfect fit on my neck, I liked it so I kept it. I had a strange feeling like I knew that name but didn't remember where I knew it from and the necklace made me feel more powerful in a way I don't know what.

Chapter 3: The new kid

I went to bed after dinner and every thing else in my life I had to do and I was really tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. That night I had a dream about these red eyes that looked odd they had a two black things on the upper coroner and bottom corner of his eyes and they where connected by a ring and there was flames below his eyes like he was a giant looking at the destruction he did to a city.I was standing in the middle of a stone room set with pillars and they were sent to the ground and broken and there was dead on the floor with blood on the floor next to them and a guy dieing grabbed my leg and said "Run Satanic." in a whisper but the eyes set on me and I woke up with a jolt almost hitting Sillvis in the face with my head. She jumped back with a jolt and I was sweating and panting. "are you ok Selken?" she asked with a startled look on her face and also a worried one too. "Ya I just had a nightmare, I'm fine now that it's over." I said, "I was going to get you up for school and well you jumped and almost hit me in the face with your head." She said and she pointed to my clock witch it read 6:00 Am. I got up grabbed new set of my school uniform and took a shower dried off got deodorant on and got dressed for school. I went in my room and got my sketch book and put it in my bag and grabbed my bag and flung in over my shoulder and got my cell phone and put it into my pants pocket and went to school. When school started I was already in my seat and waiting for my assignment but the teacher, named , she had a small body and was young about 26 and she had black hair that was curled and went to her shoulders and had a good looking face, she wear a black dress that went to her feet and black high heels, she went into the hall after the Principal waved her to the door and a moment later she came back in with a 16 year old kid. "Everyone this is our new student Selvator, he trans-ford here from Utah after moving to Tokyo. He is shy and doesn't want to tell about himself so be respectful to him please. Selvator you can sit by Selken." I had an empty seat to my right. Selvator had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a farmers tan, strong chin, clear skin and had thick eye brows. He was wearing our school uniform which was gray tucks with a black tie. Girls had to wear something similar which was a gray skirt and a white bow with it.

At lunch Selvetor got popular fast, so much for being shy, maybe it was an excuse to not tell about himself to the class or he was hiding something from the class. I'll find out oh I will.

Chapter 4: The Full Moon

After school I didn't stalk him, that would just be creepy of me, I went back to the foster home and went to my room and sat in my desk and opened the dror that I put that necklace I got in it. I pulled it out put it on and went for a walk in the forest near the foster home. I usually take a walk out here to clear my mind of all my life stress and things that I em stressed about. The moon light hit me and I looked up so it was a full moon tonight, then I sensed I was not alone, I looked around and saw nothing around me, or in front or behind me, was it up above me? I looked at all the trees that where close to where I was bit I didn't see anything that gave mt head a warning bell, so scene there was nothing there I kept going on my way. I walked pretty far but I just kept walking deeper into the forest, I was drawn to something deep in the forest but what was I drawn to? The only way I can find out is going to see I was so drawn to so I just kept walking deeper into the forest all alone by my self that's I thought to my self at least but I felt like someone was watching me but, who could be watching deep in the forest at night? Well a lot of creepers would ha ha. I looked around every were to make sure I was alone and sure enough I was alone by myself in this deep dark forest but with me I could see really well: 1 it was the Moon light and two I could in the dark for along time well ever scene I was 14 I could see in the dark but anyway went deeper and saw a old burned church. The old church was burned to a crisp and all of it was just a pile of ash. I went closer to it and saw that wood was burned and was on the ground, some of the ash fell in a little hole so I cleared the wood and ash and found a door underneath the ruble, the knocker was still on but5 had black marks from the ash or fire. I opened the door to see a staircase leading down, down, down in to the dark depths so I went down the stone steps of the staircase and found another door at the bottom of the steps and the steps were stone and so was the sealing of the stone tunnel so I think it would be hard to destroy this place but I felt like I knew this place so I opened the old wooden door to come into a stone chamber and it was untouched by any human or animal, I looked around the stone chamber and saw that there were torches at the wall and lit and there was a red sign on a tapestry that hung on the left stone wall, it had a tear drop on the top then a dot the some weird wave looking patterns and was in a circle with five diamonds looking like a upside down star. I walked in the middle of the chamber and saw a bigger version of the symbol on the tapestry on the floor. The door behind me shut and locked. I turned and aw a mad standing there in front of me. He was tall and muscular and had dark brown hair, the room was pretty well lit, his skin was pale like he rarely goes into the sun, his eyes what really scared me and I'm really hard to scare, they were the ones from my dream, he also were dark black clothing with cape, "Hello again kid." He said, his voice was a deep evil sounding voice, "Who are you?" I asked in a shaky tone, "I guessed as much you wouldn't remember me. My name is Devvon." He said "Your the one who gave me the necklace!" I said in shock "Yes I did and I can see your wearing it around your neck but sadly I'll have to take that back form you now." He said eying the necklaces "Why?" I asked "Because your doing to die!" he yelled and swords the were long and bent black came out of his sleeves and he charged at me and cut into my back sending blood into the air and I screamed in pain and ran. He cut me again on the leg and I fell to a knee against the wall. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall, I was winded and got some air but then he gave me on more then that and started to choke me. After a wile my vision blared _Is this the end, is this it? I'm going to die. _

Chapter 5: Temporary Awakening

This was it I was going to die. My vision was bleary and I could breath. Then a new feeling came over me then my human side was pushed aside and my true self woke up. I grabbed his wrist and almost crushed it with just squeezing. He yelped in pain and dropped me I hit the ground with my feet and quickly grabbed his head, slammed it against the wall and drug it across, breaking the wall as I did. I throw him across the room and he hit the wall the he was in planted into the wall. His left face was blooded from me dragging his head across the walls. I was as tall as him now. "Who are you?" He asked in a stunned voice. "How can you ask such a stupid question, I em who I em!" I yelled "I thought you where just a normal kid." "What is normal?" He charged at me again and when he swung his blade I grabbed it and the pulled him toward me and cut off his arm and I trough it to the side. He staggered back blood gushing from the wound he grabbed it to stop the bleeding. "Now I know your a demon." he said looking at me with pain in his eyes "You got it right I guess your not completely stupid but still stupid." The necklace glowed red giving me more power. "I guess I need to end this..." I lifted my hand and a small round black and red object formed getting bigger and the moment. "Time for you to die." I fired the attack and he said "A Ryuu kiba" It hit and when it cleared he was in half but barley alive but was alive and I feinted.

Chapter 6: Demon Vs Human(Coming Soon to Theaders)(LOL)


End file.
